


Incommunicado

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hear that?" Rodney asked, rolling down his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incommunicado

Between the zodiac ride to the wharf, the taxi to the airport, and the two plane flights, six hours had elapsed before they even made it into the rental car. Rodney fished out his GPS even though they weren't going to need it for a while, John put the truck into reverse and gunned his way out of the parking lot, and they sped north.

"You hear that?" Rodney asked, rolling down his window. The air bit at John's ears, crisp and cold. It reminded him of Antarctica.

John strained to listen, but all he could hear was the rush of their tires against the road. "Nah. Sorry."

"That's just it!" Rodney sounded gleeful. "There's no noise. Nothing at all."

"No cell towers," John guessed.

"I can guarantee you that our phones will not ring until we're on our way home again."

"Didn't think being incommunicado was the appeal."

"It's part of it," Rodney said darkly. "God, I had no idea how nice it was, being out of reach."

"I've made a career out of that."

"You have, haven't you?" Rodney mused. "Here -- this is our turn."

Down a long gravel road, a couple of switchbacks, and they pulled up in front of a small weathered cabin.

"Teyla would like it out here," Rodney said absently as John turned off the car and the engine ticked slowly to silence.

John stretched as he got out of the truck, his back protesting at the long day of sitting still. The full moon made the snow sparkle.

"I'll get the bags," he said unnecessarily -- Rodney had already clambered up the steps to the door and was fumbling with his key and a mini mag-lite. His own duffel was light; Rodney's felt like it was full of rocks. "What the hell did you--"

"Supplies," Rodney said, grinning at his own hands as they deftly worked the padlock.

That was a smile John hadn't seen in a while. He felt himself flush hot in anticipation. Still -- "what, you stocked up on lead sex toys?"

"Ha," Rodney crowed as the door pushed open. "Yes, I smuggled out a specially-carved piece of naquadah."

"Funny," John said, but he was grinning as he followed Rodney inside.

One big room; two sofas, wood stove and pile of kindling, a polar bear rug that was probably real, a ladder leading up to the lofted bed, a tiny kitchenette with table for two. A door that must lead to the bathroom. Not bad, for the price.

"The rental agent said the kitchen would be stocked," Rodney said, wandering over to the wood stove to peer inside.

"Cool. You hungry?" John sat down on one of the couches and watched Rodney tinker. Rodney stood and brushed off his hands on his pants. The intensity of his gaze, when he looked right at John, made John's toes curl inside his combat boots.

"Yes, actually," Rodney said, and took a step toward the couch. "Come to think of it, I am."


End file.
